1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a wheel of an electric vehicle and a wheel body of a wheel of an electric vehicle. The invention further concerns a process for the production of a wheel body of a wheel of an electric vehicle. The invention also concerns an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles are common knowledge. They were developed to find alternatives to motor vehicles using a diesel engine or an Otto-cycle engine. Initially developments of electric vehicles were based on known motor vehicles, wherein firstly the internal combustion engine was replaced by an electric motor and in addition the approach pursued was that of making the vehicle overall more economical. In that respect the attempt was made in particular to reduce the size and weight of the vehicle.
With increasing development in electric vehicles, this became established as an independent technical field in which use was also made of particularities of electric drives in relation to established drives by internal combustion engines. They include for example good measurement and control options for an electric motor and also the fact that electric motors can usually manage without a transmission.
In addition electric motors are suitable for a design or structure of a motor vehicle, in particular a private automobile, in which there is an individual electric motor for each wheel, in particular at each wheel. In this connection in particular a so-called wheel hub motor is also known, in which each wheel is equipped with its own motor in the rim. That however suffers from the disadvantage that such a wheel is of a high mass and accordingly involves in particular a high moment of inertia. Furthermore a motor arranged in the rim is exposed to more severe shock loadings than a motor mounted in the body of the motor vehicle.
In addition electric motors are usually also suitable for the generator mode of operation. To be technically correct in this case these are known as electric machines, in the case of an electric vehicle however the motor mode of operation is by far the predominant mode so that the term motor is used, which however also includes the possibility of a generator mode.